


all about that chocolate souffle

by Seito



Series: bad boyfriend Iggy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “You’re a terrible boyfriend.”Ignis’ girlfriend thinks he’s terrible boyfriend. She’s fine with it. Really. It’s the most hilarious thing ever. (But probably not for the reason you think.)





	all about that chocolate souffle

**Author's Note:**

> [based off this kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10747962#cmt10747962)

“You’re a terrible boyfriend. I never see you. You spend more time running errands for His Highness than you do buying me ice cream. You’ve abandoned me in the middle of three of our dates and stood me up for four more.”

Ignis froze, pivoting on his heel as he turned. “Alise,” he said, pained, crossing the room to join her. 

Alise laughed. That smile that Ignis loved stretching across her face and he could admit that he was panicking. What did one do when your girlfriend, your fiancee really, accused you of being a terrible boyfriend? 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Ignis said hastily. “I know I’ve been busy with Noctis-” 

Alise snickered, reaching out to pat him on the cheek. Her emerald green eyes lighting up with amusement. “Ignis, you’re always busy with Prince Noctis.” 

Ignis stopped, ran her reactions through his head once more. “You’re… not angry?” 

Alise just laughed harder. “Ignis, darling, dearest, we’ve been betrothed since we were babies. I’ve known since we were twelve that your duties were always going to come first.”

Ignis grimaced. Yes… the year or two after Noctis’ injury were some of the most trying times in his memories. He felt a stab of guilt as he remembered not showing up to Alise’s birthday party because Noctis had a terrible nightmare the night before and Ignis had been functioning on less than two hours of sleep. 

“I’m a little upset you stood me up on our last date because I had to sit through three hours of getting my hair and makeup done and you didn’t warn me. But it was an emergency so I’m not that angry.”

Here, Ignis flinched. The last incident was an assassination attempt on Noctis and Gladio had performed his duty as Shield admirably, but it resulted in Gladio being rushed to the hospital with a bullet in his stomach. Ignis had dropped everything to rush over. 

Still, he had to do better. It was terrible manners on his part to make his future wife feel this neglected. 

“The reason why I bring all of this up,” Alise said, laughter dying down, “is that we buried my father last week.”

What? Ignis paled, trying to remember if he had received word of Alise’s father, Lord Krists Silveira’s passing. There wasn’t an invitation. It wasn’t on his calendar. “You… didn’t mention anything,” Ignis said, trying not to feel hollow. 

Alise gave him a sad smile. “Niks went out his way to make it as private as possible. Mother said I should have had you attend, but well, I know you’re not fond of him. Father wasn’t very well liked. You should see an announcement of Niks assuming the position as the new Lord Silveira in a few weeks.” 

Ignis felt another stab of guilt. Lord Krists Silveira was… a man of older times. He was bullheaded, stubborn and far too bloodthirsty. He had pushed for harsher, often futile, tactics in their war against the Empire. His uncompromising values was often a point of contention to everyone, including His Majesty. 

He reached out to squeeze her hand. “Still, I would have liked to be with you during your time of mourning.” 

Alise huffed, smile appearing again. “That’s not the point I’m trying to make here,” she said wryly. “I’ve been talking to Niks and he agrees, but I wanted to know if you want to dissolve the marriage contract.” 

Ignis felt his jaw drop. “Am I really that bad?” he asked, trying not to let the hurt slip into his voice. Marriage contract or not, he did love Alise. Perhaps not as romantically as he should, but for an arranged marriage, he couldn’t ask for a better match. They had known each other since they were babes, managed to keep a friendly and happy relationship throughout the years. She was so understanding of his duties and wasn’t like other noble ladies who would have demanded his sole attention. It could have been far, far, far worse. 

“Of course not,” Alise said, giving him an amused glance. “The marriage contract was made between our grandparents and my father stubbornly enforced it. I know your uncle will let it dissolve if we ask and we already have my brother’s blessing. But if you want to press forward anyways because you do need a heir, it’ll be my pleasure. Alternatively, if you want to break the contract and still require a surrogate for your future heir, that option is also still on the table.”

His brain sputtered to a halt. 

“Alise,” Ignis said very, very, slowly. “Why is that second option on the table?”

An unholy glee danced in her eyes. “I thought you would like the option of actually marrying Sir Gladiolus Amicitia,” Alise said. 

By the Six! How?! Maybe, just maybe, Ignis had a slightly inappropriate crush on Gladio but he had never acted on it, never let it show or told anyone. He was already promised to Alise and he would never go as low as sneak behind her back and dishonor her like that. 

“Alise, I promise you I’m not dating Gladiolus behind your back,” Ignis pleaded. 

Alise laughed. “I know that. But a little Chocobo let it slip that you went over to Sir Gladiolus’ for a movie night. We haven’t had a movie night in four years.”

Prompto! When had Alise and Prompto even met?! And that was nothing! Prompto and Noctis hadn’t stopped crowing about this one animated movie series so much that Gladio rented it and demanded that Ignis show up because the inside jokes were getting terribly overbearing. Ignis didn’t read too much into the fact that they had been curled up on the couch, Gladio’s arm around his shoulder as they marathon the seven movie long series. 

“People keep asking me for recommendation on romance novels because my boyfriend keeps buying me romance novels,” Alise said, tone teasing. “And I know for a fact that you’ve been making your special chocolate souffles. You know the one that you told me you hate making and that is the only reason why I get one once a year for my birthday? The one that you don’t actually make for Prince Noctis? The one that your uncle tells me I’m a lucky woman because you’ve been making chocolate souffles non-stop for the last six months?” 

Ignis felt his face flush. He… he had been buying books for Gladio. He would often pass the bookstore every morning for his cup of morning coffee and would often spot the new releases in the window. And the chocolate souffles. Ignis had been making some of Alise’s birthday when Gladio had caught him and helped him to one of Ignis’ poorly made early attempts. (It was such a fickle dessert!) 

Gladio had loved them so much, Ignis had taken to practicing them even more often, determined to get them right on the first try, every time. Gladio ate all of Ignis’ less than perfect attempts with a hungry stomach, smiling and telling him they were the best thing he had ever eaten and Ignis couldn’t help feeling the swell in his heart. Gladio was always willing to taste test Ignis’ creations and Ignis loved cooking for him...

Bloody hell. He was dating Gladio, wasn’t he? 

“By the Six, I _am_ dating Gladio behind your back,” Ignis groaning and burying his head in his hand. 

Alise just laughed harder. “You’ve been a terrible boyfriend to me, but it sounds like you’ve been an absolute perfect boyfriend to Sir Gladiolus,” she said, glee still dancing in her words. 

“When did you figure this all out?” Ignis asked, still bewildered. They saw each other maybe once a month due to his busy schedule. 

Alise gave him a smug look as she placed a hand to her chest. “I am a Lady in the Royal Court. We have nothing better to do than to keep track of the juicy gossip and unfolding drama. Don’t worry though. Everyone is under the impression that you’re the most devoted fiance any woman could ask for, that Sir Gladiolus reads war and tactic books instead of romance novels and the only people eating your not-very-special chocolate souffles is Prince Noctis and me.” 

Ignis let out a strangled noise and tried very hard not to think about the rumors. He often kept a close ear to anything regarding Noctis, but hadn’t paid that much attention, didn’t think there was much attention, regarding himself. 

“How are you not angry about this?” Ignis asked softly. 

“It’s the cutest thing I have the pleasure of witnessing,” Alise said with cheer. “How could I be angry about it?” 

Her expression turned tender and she reached out to cup his cheek. “Ignis, you’re one of the few real friends I have. I want you happy. Whether we dissolve this marriage contract or not, I leave that decision up to you. As I said, it will be my pleasure to still marry you, but don’t let something like duty stop you from pursuing someone you do truly love.” 

Ignis closed his eyes and pressed against her hand. “I do not deserve you,” he said. 

“I am pretty amazing,” Alise said with a laugh. “But you can make it up to me.”

“Anything,” Ignis promised. 

“I would like to actually meet Sir Gladiolus,” Alise said. “In as informal of a setting as you can possibly make it. I’ve only chatted with him at formal events and it isn’t like I can show up unannounced and unattended, think of the rumors! But I’ve read so many romance novels because of him and I need someone’s second opinion on Stella and Jacob’s relationship.” 

“Very well,” Ignis said, trying not to think of the sheer chaos that would come from Alise and Gladio meeting. Because Gladio had subjected him to passionate rant about Stella and Evan’s relationship the other day and that meant Alise and Gladio were going to cross philosophical swords over the issue. “Anything else?” 

Alise leveled him a such a serious look, Ignis felt a spike of dread. 

“I want my supposed cut of these chocolate souffles,” she said. 

Ignis let out a weak chuckle. “Very well. Practice does make perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles* Alise the wingwoman. 
> 
> please leave a review on your way out


End file.
